Asking Permission
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: One-shot! Austin finally proposes to Ally. It's perfect; the ring, the setting. The only thing he forgot was asking Mr. Dawson's permission to marry his daughter. Will he say yes? Pure fluff, nothing more! Read&review!


Austin rubbed his hands together, already feeling the nerves getting the better of him. But he couldn't back out now, he told himself, and Dez, that he was finally going to do this. Tonight was the night Austin Moon would propose to Ally Dawson.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to her apartment, swallowing. After a few seconds she stepped out, looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, Ally you look…amazing." Austin confessed, his eyes looking into hers.

Her smile only grew bigger as she rolled her eyes and laughed, which he loved to hear. "Don't be silly, this is basically what I wear every day." Ally said, looking down at her sun dress with a brown belt and cardigan. As she grew up her fashion did too, but it stayed generally the same.

"Exactly my point." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink. He kissed her and said, "Now come on, we _have_ to get there at sunset."

He turned with her hand in his, but she didn't move. "Why sunset?" She asked.

He thought for moment before saying, "It's a surprise. Now let's go!" She laughed and followed him to the car.

He held the passenger seat door open for her. She smiled at him and climbed in, him shutting it behind her. He then went to his side and started the engine, driving down the street and the highway.

After about ten minutes they reached their destination. Ally stepped out of the car only to come face to face with the ocean.

"Here we are!" Austin said, closing her door behind her.

"The beach?" Ally asked, a smile on her lips.

He nodded and took her hand, leading to a certain section of the beach. She smiled as they came across a blanket and radio, with some food laid out.

"You did all of this?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

All he did was pull her in for a kiss before sitting down, her following suit. "Only the best for my Ally." He said, flipping on the radio. She smiled and looked down at the blanket, noticing Austin remembering her dislike of sand.

They talked and joked, remembering old memories at the beach with Trish and Dez. After an hour, when all the food was gone, Ally sat watching Austin lightly strum the guitar he had brought. She then looked out at the water, seeing the sun set on it.

"It's beautiful." She commented, mostly to herself. He looked at her, loving everything he saw. He then realized this was his moment.

"Ally?" He asked. She turned her head to him, her eyebrows raised. "Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"More than anything." She smiled, causing his head to spin. Nothing could make him happier than hearing that.

"Well then that makes the question I'm about to ask a _whole_ lot easier." He chuckled. He then took her hand and, smiling at her confused expression, said, "Ally, I love you with all of my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He put down his guitar and came closer to her, staring into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she let out a happy sob. "Yes, Austin, of course I will!" She then threw her arms around his neck and held on. He laughed as they fell backward on the blanket, her lying on top of him.

She bent down and connected their lips, kissing him passionately. He kissed back with just as much and they stayed like that, loving every moment.

Suddenly "Not A Love Song" came on the small radio. Ally pulled away from him and laughed. "How ironic!" She smiled, sitting up straight again.

"Yeah, but how could we have known we'd be getting married someday?" Austin said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed again and he pulled a ring out of his back pocket.

She gasped as he put it on her left hand ring finger. The sun gleamed on it perfectly, making the diamond shine. "Oh, it's beautiful." She breathed, admiring it.

"So are you." He said. She gave him a look and hugged him, his arms wrapping around her waist for the second time that night.

"I love you." He said against her shoulder. She pulled away and smiled, "I love you too."

Just then Austin's phone rang. He flipped it open as Ally stared at her ring again, making him smile at the sight. "Hello?" he asked.

"So did you ask her yet?" Dez asked excitedly on the other end.

Austin chuckled. "Yep, just did."

"What did she say?" Dez once again asked.

Austin looked at the phone with an _Are you serious?_ expression. "Dude, she said yes!"

"Who is it?" Ally mouthed. He covered the speaker and said, "Dez. He's asking how the proposal went."

"Only Dez." She chuckled before taking the phone into her own hands. "Hey, Dez? Of course I said yes! What did you expect?"

"Well, there was always the option of no!" Dez said, defending himself. Ally then heard Trish's voice in the background, gradually coming closer.

"Hey, Ally?" She asked from the other end.

"Yeah, it's me." Ally responded.

"Sorry for my dope of a husband, we're both _really_ happy for you guys! It was a matter of time!" Trish said excitedly.

"Thanks!" Ally said, but Austin grabbed the phone back.

"Sorry-"

"It's Trish!" Trish said quickly.

Austin smiled. "Sorry _Trish_, but we'll talk to you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay! Use protection!" He heard her say before hanging up the phone and setting it down beside them. Ally was sitting there, laughing silently.

"What can I say? Good news travels fast!" Austin shrugged.

"Whatever, get over here!" Ally laughed, motioning for him to come. He smiled and laid her down on the blanket, kissing her lovingly.

After a while, when Austin's mouth was at her neck, a question came to Ally's mind. "Hey, Austin?" she asked out loud.

"Mmm?" He asked against her neck. She laughed at his touch, before remembering her thought.

"How did my Dad react when you asked for his permission?" She asked innocently.

Suddenly he froze, his eyes growing wide. She noticed this and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away gently.

"You _did_ ask him, didn't you?" she asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"Uhh…" he said, swallowing nervously.

"Austin!" She exclaimed, sitting up right again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Austin explained, seeing her panicked expression.

"Austin, he's going to _freak_ when he finds out you didn't ask him first. He's really traditional!" Ally said, starting to pull at some of her hair to chew on. Unfortunately it was a habit she was never able to kick.

He saw this and quickly grabbed her shoulders, calming her down. "Look, I'll go talk to him tomorrow. I'll pretend I haven't asked you yet and everything will be fine!" He assured her.

She thought for a moment, before slowly nodding her head. "Okay, and I'm sure he'll say yes. He likes you! At least I think…"

He smiled, feeling relieved. "Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?"

_~0~0~0~0~_

"No." Lester stated simply, looking back at Austin from the couch.

"What?" Austin asked, not feeling relieved anymore. "I-I though you liked me!"

Lester chuckled. "It's not that, Austin. I like you just fine, and I can tell Ally is happy when she's with you. It's been that way since she first met you."

"So, why can't I marry her?" Austin asked, feeling a bit better. But not much.

Lester sighed and stood up. "You two are just too young. How old are you now, 21?"

"I'm 24." Austin responded, looking up at him.

Mr. Dawson just shook his head. "You haven't actually lived yet. How do I know you won't end up cheating on my little girl or run away, breaking her heart?"

At this Austin stood up as well. "Mr. Dawson, I promise I'd _never_ do that to her. I love her, even more than performing! And that's a lot!"

Lester breathed out but continued to listen. "Marrying your daughter would make me the happiest man in the world, no, the _universe_. I would never do anything to hurt her. She means too much to me."

He looked at Lester desperately. "Please, let me take care of her. I know she'd be safe in my arms."

Lester was quiet for a while, just staring. Austin could tell he was thinking, he just hoped it was leaning toward a good decision.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lester spoke again. "You better keep your word, because if you don't you'll seriously regret it."

Austin's heart sprang up at this. "Wait, does that mean-?"

Lester nodded and shook Austin's hand. "Welcome to the family."

He could hardly contain his happiness. "Thank you, Mr. Dawson. Thank you so much!"

Lester finally smiled at his soon-to-be son in law. He knew he had made a good choice, and Austin knew it too.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Ally walked down the aisle, clutching her father's arm. So many emotions were running through her right now, but the most was excitement. The moment Austin told her about her dad saying yes, she remembered jumping into his arms with happiness.

True, that was about seven months ago. But all of it was leading up to this moment.

They reached the end and she turned to her father. He lifted her veil and looked down at her, happiness and pride etched in his face. He then kissed her forehead and let her go to her future husband.

Before going to the side, he gave the groom a look that said, "Be good to my little girl." Austin nodded and then turned his attention to the priest, ready to finally start his future with the love of his life.

**I really don't know where this came from! I guess I just wanted to write a fluffy one-shot of Austin and Ally, that's all! Haha :P**

**Please, read&review! It'd make me the happiest teen girl in the world! :D**


End file.
